Pile encapsulation is a technique used to protect and/or repair the body of a pile carrying a structure. The piles may be used underwater, underground and/or above ground. Pile encapsulation may include a jacket, such as a fiberglass jacket, provided around the pile to reinforce the structure of the pile or to provide a safe environment for the repair of the pile. The jacket may be secured around the pile. Fasteners may be provided around the jacket to ensure that the jacket stays wrapped around the pile. Depending on the application, a cementitious or polymer based filler may be placed in the annular space between the jacket and the pile to ensure contact therebetween.